In percutaneous medical procedures, it is often necessary to maintain the position of a medical device at a specified target location after it has been inserted. In some situations the practitioner may release the device after the device tip has been positioned at the target location. This may cause the device to pivot about the skin or other anatomical structure. This may be due to the weight of the device being greater at the proximal end. In other words a top-heavy device may be problematic due to its tendency to rotate. In some situations one or more cables extending from the distal end of the device may increase the moment of rotation about the skin or other anatomical structure. This may be a cause for concern where the tip of the surgical device is suspended in soft tissue rather than anchored in bone. The tip may move from the target location requiring re-positioning of the probe. Alternatively, treatment may be provided at an incorrect location, causing the treatment to be ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,707, by Wolvek et al. discloses a needle guide that ensures that an angiographic needle is inserted into a patient's femoral artery at a prescribed location angle and direction. The needle guide includes an elongated base and a support member on the upper surface of the base. The support member has a support surface which is inclined at a prescribed angle with respect to a locating plane defined by the base. Wolvek et al. also disclose that the needle guide may include a second support at the opposite end of the base, which may have a support surface inclined at an angle relative to the locating plane of the base which is different from the angle the first support member makes with the locating plane of the base. However, the device of Wolvek limits the angles at which the needle can be inserted to two specific angles. Thus there is a need in the art to provide a device which can provide support for a medical device at a multiplicity of angles. Furthermore, Wolvek does not disclose a means to adjust or fix the depth of insertion. Thus, there exists a need for a medical support device that allows a medical device to be positioned at any one of a multiplicity of angles and depth and allows the medical device to be secured in that position.